


sojourns.

by blueberrilee



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, barry's trying to get that d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrilee/pseuds/blueberrilee
Summary: you started having random encounters with the red streak. it has come to a point that you'd expect him whenever you're home.





	sojourns.

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is a cis male.

"What an inviting view to come to." A familiar blurred voice spoke behind almost as soon as you left the shower, luckily with a towel this time.

You gave him a brief smile. "Are you sure you're not flirting?"

A smile grew on his face as well. "Nope, just being friendly." 

You were both silent as you entered your bedroom. The man was still beside when you reached for your towel. "Am I allowed to have privacy?" You questioned with sarcasm.

"You know with all the hard work I'm doing, I think—"

He silenced himself when you gave him a hard stare, then turned around, facing the wall. "Yeah, sorry."

"I'm starting to think you want something." You started as you slipped on your boxers. A confused sound slipped out of him. "I must know you— or the other way around, for you to know where I live."

You approached him until your bare torso was only millimeters away from his back and you whispered. "So, what do you exactly want from me, _Barry_?"

He tensed at your words. It was almost like you could feel anxiety radiating out of him.

In a flash, he was gone. You chuckled as you reached in your drawer for a pair of sweatpants. _Tomorrow's bound to get awkward._

 

You were gulping down your coffee at your own table in Jitters when Barry plopped down on a seat in front of you.

He was nervous, you could tell. His hair was disheveled and his eyes confused. You shoved your phone in your pocket and smiled at him.

He gave a sheepish smile back. 

An awfully heavy tension was between you two as seconds went by with silence. Barry hesitantly broke it. "How.. How long?"

"Ever since the beginning of your visits." He paled at your words and mashed his lips together. You snorted and his eyes instantly went to you.

"You seriously didn't think I'd notice that bright smile of yours?"

He grinned and your heart instantly warmed. His cheeks flushed as he looked down. "Thanks." 

"Uhm.. I should say it, shouldn't I?" You nodded despite not knowing where this was going.

"I like you. As in, _really_ like you. I haven't even felt this way with.. Iris and I'm confused— _I love you._ "

You were taken aback. You blinked a couple times as he looked at you with his endearing puppy eyes. "Didn't think you'd feel the same."

A jovial grin adorned Barry's face as he mocked. "You seriously didn't think I'd fall for that handsome face of yours?"

Rolling your eyes you kept a smile to your face and rose from your seat.

He gazed up at you with twinkling eyes as his hair was ruffled. "I'm free Friday night, _you'll have a lingering feeling of what I feel for you by the end of it._ "

His gaze was on your figure as you walked out of the coffee shop.


End file.
